Understanding
by Lionheart 39
Summary: Liz and the Doctor are discussing the laws of time and space when he finds out his friends understand him better then he thought they did.


Alistair had been sitting nursing a rather fine Brandy for over an hour listing to this new Doctor and his wife heatedly discussing the laws of time and space. He didn't mind that the conversation often went way over his head. He hid a smirk each time his beautiful wife counted one of the Doctors statements with some well thought out bit of logic or some scientific fact. Watching the Doctor back peddle had always been amusing.

Another sip of his best Brandy again made him smile remembering that the Doctor had never been good at beating Liz, but then again Doris had always seen through him too.

"I know you don't believe all the guff he spouts Alistair," she had said to him after the Doctor in his seventh body had visited them for the third time. "Honestly love, how you keep a straight face as you nod and give him that almost bemused look of yours I don't know? I often have to rush out to the kitchen to stop myself from rolling on the floor laughing."

Alistair had grinned as he said, "I found years ago that going along with him makes for an easier relationship. And if he thinks he has baffled you with science so much the better!"

Doris had kissed his cheek "Well, he has you down as a military buffoon and me as a kitchen mad little woman, wonder if he'd come visiting as much if he knew there was more to us than that." She had given one of her knowing flirtatious smiles. He found himself grinning at the memory.

Alistair was aware that Liz and the Doctor were looking at him.

"Sorry Alistair, we seem to be leaving you out of the conversation," the Doctor had said.

"No, no, you two carry on I'll make us some coffee!" he had got up and gone down to the kitchen.

On returning the Doctor was giving Liz some conflated reason about not crossing timelines why his past selves never revisited companions, or avoided doing so as much as possible! After about an hour of this Liz had yawned and apologised, saying she was lecturing at ten in the morning, so had to get some sleep.

She had hugged and kissed the young man, then bent to kiss her husband good night before heading off to bed.

"Don't be too late coming up Alistair," she had said.

"I'll sleep in the study then I won't disturb you." He said squeezing her hand.

"No, no, come up to bed, I sleep better when I know where you are," she told him.

He smiled and nodded.

They were both smiling as Professor Elizabeth Shaw left the room.

The Brigadier sighed deeply and looked at the Doctor sternly. "I wish you wouldn't try it on with Liz like that, Doctor! It only sets her mind off on another track of thought and she has quite enough to think about without all that 'Tommy Rot' you think up to mask your inadequacies."

The Young man across from him blinked and for a fraction of a second a guilty look crossed his face.

"I'm sorry General, I don't know what you mean!"

At Alistair's hurt look at the Doctor for using his actual rank other then his usual nick name the Doctor apologetically looked at his shoes.

"Let's not start throwing insults and titles at each other Doctor, we both know why you don't revisit past companions."

"I always revisit you!"

"Mmmm, yes and I know why that is, even if you don't like to admit it."

"Ok, clever clogs, why?"

"Because I'm a soldier, and being a soldier, I know that what we do isn't in the long run going to change anything for the better! We also know if we go back to all those war zones we thought we had brought peace to, we will find our efforts led to nothing! They will be at each others throats again, trying to kill each other with even better weapons. And all those people who were shaking our hands and thanking us well they will now be spitting in our faces for not staying and making sure it never started again!"

The astonished Doctor gave the Brigadier a surprised look!

"Before, I ever met you Doctor I served in war zones all over the world. I used to think I'd made a difference, but I didn't. My grandson is back in those same war zones. My Grandfather and Great Grandfather also fought there before me. We all went with high hope's of doing good, of stopping wars, but it never lasts!" the old soldier said shaking his head sadly. "I've never reproached you for leaving, Doctor, I never will. I never expected you to stay on Earth, I also knew any help you gave would only be a temporary solution. I've worked hard to try and keep the Earth as safe as you left it. So you know I won't spit in your face, I will always welcome you as my friend."

The Doctor looked at his friend then down at the floor!

"Not such a buffoon as you thought I was?"

"I never, thought... well my third self maybe, but I've learnt a lot since then!" the young man said. "I never understood why you ever forgave me for the way I treated you in the 1970's and 80's"

Alistair smiled sadly "Doctor, you meant well and maybe in my heart I wished the world would work the way you wanted it to. But seeing all the things I'd seen in my years in the Army I knew it wouldn't happen! Have you ever found anywhere where your idealistic values actually worked?"

"One or two places," The young man muttered.

"One or two out of how many, hundreds or thousand or millions of places you have visited?"

"I know not great odds!" the Doctor said.

"Well please don't go trying to fool Liz. She's a brilliant woman and like your former self a little bit naive and I treasure her idealism. But I don't like to see you playing on it!"

Now Doris, was an economist, she was another brilliant woman in her field. I am rather partial to intelligent women." The old soldier chuckled. "She had you sussed, used to ask me if you really believed all the guff you spouted!"

"She did?" the Doctor asked surprised.

"Oh Yes, economics is the study of repeated mistakes, fed by greed and avarice! As she always said human nature means existence is just a fight for a bigger slice of the cake! I reckon with all the invaders I've met that goes for most Aliens as well!"

"Buts there are a few exceptions and Scientists like Liz are one of those exceptions, they are trying to work for the good of mankind. So I don't like to see people trying to deceive them."

The Doctor smiled at his old friend. "Understood Alistair!"

As the Time Lord got up to leave Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart asked, "So now you know I don't buy all your guff I suppose I won't be seeing any of you again?"

The Doctor spun on his heels and grabbed his oldest friend by the shoulders. "Of course you will be seeing us, who else ever put us straight. I expect you will be seeing more of us then you want!"

The old soldier smiled, "That will be, as it always has been, a pleasure I eagerly look forward to." The old soldier said with glistening eyes.

The Doctor knew Alistair didn't do hugs, so the handshake he gave the man was firm and vigorous.

Alistair entered the bedroom quietly. Trying not to disturb his wife. As he slipped into bed she rolled towards him and cuddled close. "You know something Alistair, the more I listen to the Doctor the more I think he spouts absolute guff!"

The old soldier smiled broadly and kissed his wife's forehead. Yes, he did have a thing for intelligent women!"


End file.
